Field of the Disclosure
This application relates to the technical field of an electronic device, and particularly to an electronic device and an information processing method thereof.
Background of the Technology
As widespread use of an electronic device, functions developed according to a gravity sensor in the electronic device are increasing. For example, for a tablet computer, directions in a game, such as need for speed, in the tablet computer are controlled by a gravity sensor. A user may change an inclined angle of the electronic device to control a motion sensing game. However, the electronic device in the prior art cannot implement all operations for the motion sensing game only by the gravity sensor, for example, acceleration/deceleration in the need for speed may be controlled only by pressing a touch screen, thus, real experience can not be realized. In addition, there is a control apparatus (such as a game pad) in the prior art, which has a pedal for controlling parameters in application, for example, controlling the acceleration/deceleration in the need for speed. However, the control apparatus has a large size and is not facilitated to be carried. Therefore, there is a need to provide an electronic device which can make the user truly feel an experience of pressing the pedal during operation and is facilitated to be carried.